Stay Your Hand!
by CeliaEquus
Summary: A one-shot story that goes with "G&S". Hermione rejects Professor Snape's offered love, driving the man to one thing. Can she stop him from doing the unthinkable? Usual disclaimers apply, of course.


"Stay Your Hand!"

The director of _The Harpies of Hogsmeade_ had approached the leading lady after one rehearsal.

"Hermione," he said, gently pulling her into a nearby classroom.

"Yes, Professor Snape? Is it about my lines? I've been trying hard to follow the notes in the scr…"

"It's not the play, dear girl." He shook his head, smiling. "No," he stroked her hair, "it's _definitely_ not the play."

'Dear girl'? Dear gods! Had he just…

"W-what did you say, sir?" she asked, her voice a whisper.

"I have to tell you," he said, now holding her hands. She tried to tug them away—somewhat reluctantly, it seemed—but his grip held fast. "I know I'm only a teacher, and you're the daughter of two, successful dentists, not to mention the most brilliant student at Hogwarts… but I love you. I have ever since last year." One of his hands left hers to stroke her cheek. "Please. Please tell me that you feel the same w…"

"Professor! This is most inappropriate!" She tore away from him, heading for the door. "Of course I don't return your feelings. You're my _professor_."

He nodded, no longer meeting her eyes. "Yes. I should have known."

"Leave me alone from now on," she said, and she left the classroom.

* * *

Out in the corridor, Hermione desperately fought her tears. He could only be interested in her because of the character she played in the show. Sweet, loving, Maybelle. He couldn't love her. Not the bookworm Hermione Granger.

Nowhere near the way she loved him.

And… oh gods, she also knew that he had meant it. How could he not, with such honesty in his expression, in his tone? But it could never work. Think of the scandal! Think of the rumours that would spread if anything were suspected to be happening between them.

She ran to Gryffindor Tower, determined to forget about this… incident. That was the only thing that she could do.

"Why?" she whispered, collapsing against a column briefly. "_Why_?"

* * *

Professor Snape was still in the classroom, but he was soon joined by some of the ghosts, who had sensed the tension.

"What's up, old chap?" Nearly-Headless Nick asked, floating beside the potions master.

"We can tell that something's wrong, you know," the Fat Friar said. "Ghostly intuition, see?"

"It's Hermione," he said, and he wiped a hand across his cheek, dismissing the telltale tear that adorned his pale skin. "She rejected me. I told her of my love, and she… she doesn't want to know. She left." A darkness came over his face, and he stood abruptly, knocking over the desk he had been sitting on. "I can't do this."

"Wha…" the Bloody Baron said, but Professor Snape was already barrelling out of the room, and up to the Astronomy Tower. They could feel the sorrow, and the desperation. They could also feel the heartbroken resignation.

The ghost of Slytherin House turned to Nick. "Get the girl. Meet us up there."

* * *

At the warning from Sir Nicholas, Hermione began to take every possible shortcut until she reached the uppermost tower.

There he was. The ghosts were pleading with him to reconsider, but he was unwavering.

"Life without Hermione's love is worth nothing," he said, pressing his wand to his jugular. "Farewell, my love." His eyes were staring off into the distance. "Avada…"

"Ah! Stay your hand! I love you!" she shrieked, jumping forward. She wrenched the wand from his hand, and threw it to the ground.

"She loves you!" the ghosts shouted, as the professor looked down at the girl he adored.

"Loves me?"

"Loves you," she insisted, wrapping her arms around him.

**

* * *

**

Okay, so this scene is something I've been toying with, and I decided to throw it out there as a one-shot, since I seem to be peculiarly lacking when it comes to updating "G&S" as often as I should. The original scene is in "HMS Pinafore", by—of course—Gilbert and Sullivan.

**I considered throwing in a line from another of their musicals, "Patience": "Ah, old, old tale of Cupid's touch. I thought as much; I thought as much." I was going to give the line to Professor Snape, and then decided on a ghost. In the end, I threw out the idea.**

**Hope you enjoyed this, and hope I've gained some readership for "G&S"!**


End file.
